Pięć wyzwań w jednym!
Chris:'''Cześć widzowie!Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... (retrospekcja) '''Chris:...Nasi"kochani"uczestnicy mieli zombie-kalipse!Devin ziszczył zdjęcie Clem z jej rodziną,która...No.Poźniej było mu przykro i ją przeprosił.Na ceremonii zagrożeni byli Devin,Fath i Dakota.Odpadła ku mojemu szczęściu ta ostatnia.Kto dziś odpadnie?Jak dziś zamęcze uczestników?Czy sojusz Devina i Tophera przetrwa?Przekonacie się oglądając TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE!!! Domek Dziewczyn JAckie,Gwen i Ursula rozmawiały. Jackie:'Jak myślicie jakie będzie dziś zadanie? '''Gwen:'Nie wiem.Mam nadzieję,że nie będzie walki z robo-zwierzętami,która miała być w 4 odcinku. 'Jackie:'To było by okropne! 'Ursula:'Po tym wariacie można się wszystkiego spodziwać! 'Chris(PM):'Słyszałem to Ursula!>:( 'Ursula:'Sorry Chris! 'Chris(PM):'Nie ma za co!Mój psycholog też mnie tak nazywa! Domek Chłopaków W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego odcinka Topher spał,a Devin i Fatih rozmawiali. 'Devin:'Wybacz za moje zachowanie w ostatnich odcinkach.Zachowywałem się jak idiota! :) :/ 'Fatih:'Nie zachowywałeś się jak idiota...Zachowywałeś się jak debil! :) 'Devin:'Jaki ty miły jesteś (sarkazm) 'Fatih:'Mam to po mamie. Kamera pokazuje Tophera który jednak nie spał tylko udawał. '''Topher:O o.Devin pogodził się z Fatihem i Clem!Pewnie za niedługo zda sobie sprawę,że nim tylko manipuluje! Chris(PM):'UWAGA!!!Zawodnicy zaraz będzie wyzwanie! '''Devin:'Lepiej podyskutuj z Ursulą! 'Chris(PM);'Zaraz będziemy dyskutować o twojej dyskwalifikacji! >:( Wyzwanie Uczestnicy zameldowali się po naturalnej stronie plaży. '''Chris: '''Witam kochani :) '''Devin: '''My nie jesteśmy dla ciebie "kochani" :P '''Chris: '''Devin, nie podskakuj mi tu! Wiec, że w każdej chwili mogę cię zdyskwalifikować. :) '''Topher: '''Ale nie możesz mu tego zrobić! Chcesz kogoś wywalić nie fair? Co pomyślą twoi zwolennicy!? Odwal się od Devina :P '''Devin: '''Kurczę, dzięki Topher. '''Devin: Topher to dobry sojusznik. Wstawił się za mną, nadal będę się z nim trzymał. Po tym, jak odpadła Dakota, to wszyscy wydają się spoko. Ciężko głosować na kogokolwiek :/ Topher: Heh, ja się tak łatwo nie daję ;) Chris: '''Dobra... Nie wracam już do tego -.- Czas na wyzwanie! '''Ursula: '''Widzę, że będzie nieźle urozmaicone. '''Fatih: '''Racja. Różne rodzaje wyzwań tutaj mamy. '''Ursula: '''Zgadza się :) Co tobie? Fatih był lekko zarumieniony. '''Fatih: '''A nic. Musze tylko na chwilę z toalety skorzystać xD Fatih uciekł z miejsca zbiórki. A Ursula zamyśliła się. '''Ursula: '''Do toalety? Nie wydaje mi się. Pobiegła za nim. Chris skończył pić sok pomidorowy. '''Chris: '''Dobra, możemy zaczynać. Gdzie Fatih i Ursula? '''Jackie: '''Hmm... licho wie xD '''Clementine: '''Fatih ponoć udał się do toalety, a Ursula poszła za nim. '''Devin: '''Poco niby? '''Clementine: '''Mnie pytasz? '''Devin: '''No... Raczej ich się powinienem o to spytać xD '''Clementine: '''Właśnie. '''Chris: '''Dobra, koniec tego dobrego! Jeśli do końca wyzwania się nie zjawią... odpadną :) A teraz na czym polega zadanie: Składa się ono z pięciu małych, różnych zadań: # Plastyczne/rysunkowe # Kulinarne # Fizyczne # Wiedzowe # Zręcznościowe. Każdy wykonuje serię tych zadań pojedynczo, zliczany będzie po ich wykonaniu czas ogólny. Uczestnik z najlepszym czasem ogólnym (czyli uporał się z 5 zadaniami najszybciej) zdobywa nietykalność, a uczestnik z najgorszym czasem odpada z programu, a to oznacza, że dziś program opuszczą - dwie osoby! ;) '''Uczestnicy: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz! >:( '''Chris: '''Nie, przegrany wyzwania odpada i przegłosowany na ceremonii - chyba logiczne? Szefie, co czeka naszych uczestników? :) '''Szef: '''To tak: # Najpierw wykonujecie rysunek mnie! Może być prosto i bez przesady! I (na "arcydzieła") nie traćcie czasu, który dla was jest ważny. # Potem czeka was zadanie kulinarne - zjedzenie tej oto popularnej potrawy z chińskiej restauracji. Trzeba zjeść do końca, by zostało zaliczone. # Następne zadanie sportowe, czyli bieg i skakanie przez płotki, kiedy ja będę rzucać w was balonami z wodą. # Zadanie wiedzowe - zadaję tyle pytań związanych z TD i RR, aż uzyskacie trzy poprawne odpowiedzi. # I ostatnie, zadanie zręcznościowe! Strzelanie bronią do tarcz. Jak ustrzeli się trzy tarcze, to przekracza się linię maty! Chris, pochwal się jaki czas miałeś? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD '''Uczestnik: '''Jaki? :) '''Chris: '''To nie był dzień! Możemy do tego nie... '''Szef: '''34 minuty, kiedy przeciętny stażysta wyrobił się z tym w 3 minuty. Uczestnicy wybuchli śmiechem. '''Chris: '''Dobra, zapomnijmy o tym! Wylosowana została kolejność z jaką będziecie podchodzić do tego zadania: # Devin # Gwen # Topher # Fatih (jeśli się nie zjawi w porę - odpada z programu) # Ursula (to samo co pan powyżej) # Jackie # Clementine. '''Gwen: '''To trochę nie fair. Mówiłeś, że odpadną, jak się wyzwanie skończy. '''Chris: '''Kłamałem >:) '''Topher: '''Ale z tego Chrisa drań... Lekko szturchnął Devina. '''Devin: '''Jeszcze jak -.- '''Chris: '''Devin, zamiast pieprzyć ustaw się na starcie, bo... zaczynasz! '''Devin: '''Dobra (przewrócił oczami) Wyzwanie '''Uczestnik 1 - Devin Devin przygotował się do startu. Topher: '''Dasz radę Devin! :) '''Clementine: Topher robi wszystko, by Devin nadal miał z nim ten sojusz. Dodatkowo w tak żałosny sposób, żal. Gwen: Topher dziś jest podejrzanie miły. Przynajmniej dla Devina, to podejrzane... Devin ruszył. Szybko wziął kartkę i zaczął rysować Szefa na niej. Devin: Od Carrie się nauczyłem rysować konkretnie. (wysłał całusa do kamery) Dzięki Carrie, kocham cię! <3 Devin skończył rysunek i pokazał Szefowi. Szef: '''Dobrze. Devin pobiegł do drugiej stacji, a Szef również. '''Szef: I ja będę musiał jeszcze tak biegać przy 6 innych uczestnikach? Chyba się bardziej zmęczę niż w 25 odc. Planu lub 20 odc. Trasy. Nienawidzę tej roboty... Devin zaczął jeść chińską potrawę. Devin: '''Pamiętaj Devin! To kurczak! To kurczak! Zajadał i sobie ciągle to powtarzał. '''Devin: Pamiętam, jak polecałem takie myślenie Carrie i pomogło. Ach, ja wtedy nie dałbym rady zjeść tego szaszłyka, a Carrie to zrobiła. Ach, wspomnienia <3 Devin zjadł potrawę i pobiegł szybko do strefy fizycznej. Tam bez problemu przeskoczył obydwa płotki. Dopiero na podczas przeskakiwania trzeciego płotka został rzucony balonem i przywalił płotkiem w krocze. Uczestnicy: 'Au! :O '''Jackie: '''To musiało boleć. :/ '''Topher: '''Do wesela się zagoi Devin, dalej biegnij! Devin po chwili oddechu pobiegł dalej i przeskoczył bez problemu następne płotki. '''Gwen: '''Ciekawe jakie pytania dostanie. Hmm... '''Jackie: '''Może jakieś o tobie :) '''Gwen: '''E tam, raczej nie. Devin był już w 4 strefie, był tam Szef, który zaczął zadawać mu pytania. '''Szef: '''Kto wygrał Zemstę Wy... '''Devin: '''Cameron. '''Szef: Przerwał mi -.-' '''Szef: '''Dobrze... Jak nazywa się chłopak Beth, o którym tak... '''Devin: '''BRADY! Sorry, ale czas - zależy mi na czasie. '''Szef: '''A ja nie toleruję, jak mi się przerywa! Z kim Trent zerwał w 2 sezonie? '''Devin: '''Z Gwen. '''Jackie: '''A jednak było pytanie o tobie xD '''Gwen: '''Ta. Devin udał się do ostatniej strefy i za pomocą broni, która była na miejscu strzelił trzy razy prawidłowo w tarcze. Po czym pobiegł do mety. '''Chris: '''Devin! Czas - 94 sekund! ALE... odejmuję ci 10 sekund i masz... 104 sekundy! ;) '''Devin: '''Za co? -.- '''Chris: '''Za przerywanie Szefowi i nie tym tonem do mnie. Devin nieco wściekły usiadł na ławkę. '''Chris: '''Teraz, Gwen! '''Uczestnik 2 - Gwen Jackie: '''Gwen, poradzisz sobie z tym na luzie. '''Gwen: '''Miejmy nadzieję! Gwen wystartowała i już szybko narysowała rysunek. '''Szef: '''Dobra, nawet fajny :) Gwen zaczęła jeść potrawę, ale nie było jej jakoś niedobrze i jadła na spokojnie. '''Gwen: Pamiętacie 7 odcinek Planu? Ta, to więzienne danie danie nawet mnie nie złamało. Nienawidzę chińskiego jedzenia, ale jak trzeba zjeść to trzeba. Gwen skończyła jeść i zaczęła przeskakiwać płotki. Z łatwością poradziła sobie z tą częścią i przeszła do strefy wiedzowej. Szef: '''W jakim miejscu zostało zrobione pierwsze zdjęcie w ramach wyzwania 12 odcinka RR? '''Gwen: '''Skok z Wodospadu Wiktorii. '''Szef: '''W którym odcinku Sierra wciągnęła sznurowadło Cody'ego? '''Gwen: '''Kurczę! Eee... no nie wiem xD '''Szef: '''1/3 nadal :P Jak odpadła Leshawna na WTP? '''Gwen: '''Została przypadkowo przegłosowana przez wyeliminowanych uczestników. '''Szef: '''Jaką papryczkę zjadł Devin podczas 20 odc. RR? '''Devin: '''No weź... co to za pytanie -.- '''Gwen: '''Zjadł tą najsłabszą. Szef przytaknął. '''Chris: '''Taka prawda. :) Gwen wzięła do ręki broń i z łatwością strzeliła w trzy tarcze, po czym przekroczyła linie mety. '''Chris: '''Gwen, bez żadnych minusów... 69 sekund! # Gwen (69s.) # Devin (104s.) '''Chris: '''Topher, pora na ciebie! '''Topher: '''W porządku :) Topher ruszył. Domek Chłopaków Fatih szuka pod łóżkiem czegoś. A Ursula zaglądała przez okno, co on robi. '''Fatih: Dziś rano pisałem wiersz. Ta, o Ursuli. Potem Devin mnie zagadał i przypadkowo wpadł mi pod łóżko. Wolę mieć pewność, ale nikt go nie zobaczy, więc przyszedłem go szukać xD Fatih w końcu znalazł kartkę (na którym była treść wierszu), po czym schował ją do swojego pamiętnika. A pamiętnik schował do swojej szafki. Fatih: '''Dobra, a teraz na wyzwanie! Fatih wybiegł z domu (nie zauważając Ursuli), a Ursula weszła do pokoju. '''Ursula: '''A co on tam pisał, że to było dla niego takie ważne? Hmmm. Ursula wyjęła jego pamiętnik z szafki, a z niego wyjęła ową kartkę i przeczytała wiersz. '''Ursula: '''Ach, Fatih. Podobne uczucie czuję do ciebie. <3 Schowała kartkę do pamiętnika i udała się na wyzwanie. Wyzwanie '''Uczestnik 3 - Topher Topher był już przy ostatnim wyzwaniu, czyli strzelaniu do tarcz. Do dwóch pierwszych udało mu się trafić fartem, ale przy trzeciej próbował już czwarty raz. Topher: '''Do 5 razy sztuka? '''Jackie: '''Mówi się do trzech razy sztuka! '''Topher: '''Nie u mnie ;) Topher strzela w tarczę za piątym podejściem i przekracza metę. '''Chris: '''Słabo... 123 sekundy :P '''Topher: '''Kurdę! Serio? '''Chris: '''Nie tylko przy tarczach, ale również w jedzeniu ci trochę czasu zeszło. Trudno xD # Gwen (69s.) # Devin (104s.) # Topher (123s.) '''Chris: '''Dobra. Fatih zostaje oficjalnie zdy... Nagle przybiegł Fatih. '''Fatih: '''Już jestem! Uczestnicy byli zaskoczeni. '''Gwen: '''Wyrobiłeś się w porę xD '''Chris: '''Dobra, Fatih... Ale Ursuli jeszcze nie ma i może zostać zdyskwalifikowana, jak Fatih skończy swoje zadanie. '''Fatih: '''CO!? :O '''Chris: '''Musisz pokonać pięć wyzwań w jak najszybszym czasie. Jeśli uzyskasz najgorszy czas - wypadasz z gry ;) Szef szybko wyjaśnił Fatihowi na czym polegają wyzwania. '''Fatih: Kurczę! Co robić? Co się z nią dzieje? Muszę przeciągnąć jakoś swoje wyzwanie tak, by mogła wrócić, ale z drugiej strony narażę siebie tym samym na eliminację. Kurczę! Czy ja faktycznie się w niej tak zadurzyłem? Miłość to nie żarty :/ Uczestnik 4 - Fatih Fatih ruszył. Szedł powoli. Devin: '''Co ty robisz? Biegnij! Nie chcesz chyba odpaść? '''Fatih: '''Spokojnie, kontroluję sytuację! Fatih wykonał poprawnie rysunek Szefa. '''Szef: '''Rety! Dobra robota! '''Fatih: Gdzie ona jest? Zaczynam się niepokoić :/ Fatih zaczął jeść potrawę. Fatih: '''O, bardzo dobre to! '''Gwen: '''Nie delektuj się! JEDZ! '''Fatih: '''Gwen, zrozum mnie, że nie mam wyjścia. '''Fatih: W sumie mam, ale nie chcę czuć się winny, jak Ursula odpadnie. Jej się należy grać dalej, bardziej niż mi. Fatih po zjedzeniu potrawy zaczął przeskakiwać płotki unikając rzucanych balonów z wodą. Potem przeszedł do wiedzowej części wyzwania i wtem zjawiła się Ursula. Ursula: 'Jestem. Coś mnie ominęło? :) Fatih uśmiechnął się do niej i skupił się na grze. '''Szef: '''Jak Lindsay mówiła na Tylera na początku 3 sezonu? '''Fatih: '''Noah. '''Szef: '''Gdzie miał miejsce 5 odcinek RR? '''Fatih: '''Na Islandii. '''Szef: '''Kto wykiwał Szefa w 2 odc. Planu? '''Szef: CHRIS!!! -.-' '''Fatih: '''Była to Izzy. '''Szef: '''Dobrze! Fatih szybko udał się do tarcz i prawidłowo strzelił we wszystkie. Po czym przekroczył linię mety. '''Chris: '''Fatih... Twoje powolne tempo na początku... cienko! 141 sekund! # Gwen (69s.) # Devin (104s.) # Topher (123s.) # Fatih (141s.) '''Fatih: '''Cóż, bywa. Jackie tłumaczyła Ursuli na czym polega wyzwanie. '''Ursula: '''To jest klasyfikacja? '''Chris: '''Tak! '''Ursula: Fatih ostatni :/ Muszę coś z tym zrobić... Albo nie! Pełne skupienie, a po tym wyzwaniu powiem mu to. :) Uczestnik 5 - Ursula Ursula wystartowała, ale była bardzo rozkojarzona. Fatih: 'Ursula, uda ci się! Dasz sobie radę! Ursula się zarumieniła i jeszcze bardziej nie mogła się skupić, gdyż co chwilę zerkała na Fatiha. Wykonała rysunek. '''Szef: 'Źle! Miałaś narysować mnie, a nie Fatiha! Ursula strzeliła facepalm'a, jak i większość uczestników. '''Ursula: '''Dobra, sorry. '''Ursula: To przez ten gorąc. Nie myślę i w ogóle. Zaczęła się rumienić. Za drugim podejściem wykonała rysunek, tym razem prawidłowo. Szef: '''Dobra. Dalej! '''Fatih: Co się z nią dzieje? Zupełnie nie myśli o tym wyzwaniu, jak tak patrzę. Nie wiem o co chodzi :/ Ursula zjadła potrawę. Ursula: 'Ależ to dobre! Macie dokładkę? '''Gwen, Devin, Fatih: '''Ursula, czas!!! '''Ursula: '''Zapomniałam. Ursula pobiegła i zaczęła przeskakiwać płotki. '''Fatih: '''Dobrze! Jeszcze masz szansę! Ursula niepewnie podeszła do strefy wyzwania wiedzowego. Nadal była myślami gdzie indziej. '''Szef: '''Uwaga, Jak nazywa się kuzynka Leshawny? '''Ursula: '''Hę, co? Jakie było pytanie? '''Szef: 'Źle! 'Fatih: '''Ursula. Proszę, skup się na wyzwaniu! Zrób to dla mnie. :/ Dotarło do niej to. Wzięła głęboki wdech. '''Szef: '''Kiedy miał miejsce odcinek w nawiązaniu do filmów "sportowych" na Planie? '''Ursula: '''15 odcinek. '''Szef: '''Kto ukradł skamielinę wegankom w 5 odcinku RR? '''Ursula: '''Dwayne. '''Szef: '''Kto odpadł w 10 odcinku PI? '''Ursula: '''Scarlett i Max. Szef podniósł kciuk do góry. Po czym Ursula wzięła się za strzelanie. I prawidłowo za pierwszym razem strzeliła do wszystkich tarcz. I przekroczyła linię mety. '''Chris: '''Uuu! Minimalnie, bardzo minimalnie... ... ... ... ... ..142 sekundy! # Gwen (69s.) # Devin (104s.) # Topher (123s.) # Fatih (141s.) # Ursula (142s.) '''Ursula: '''Cóż. Ursula zobaczyła posmutniałego Fatiha. Podeszła do niego. '''Ursula: '''Fatih, nie przejmuj się. '''Fatih: '''Jak mam się nie przejmować? Jesteś dla mnie... bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką. A nawet... '''Ursula: '''A nawet co? '''Fatih: '''A nawet kimś więcej. '''Uczestnicy: '''Ooo! '''Ursula: '''Wiem Fatih, też jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej. Kocham cię. '''Fatih: '''Serio? :O Ja ciebie też. Pocałowali się. '''Devin: 'Życzę szczęścia! '''Gwen: '''Ja również. :) '''Topher: Żałosne... Chris: '''Dobra! DOŚĆ! Koniec z tymi czułościami, wracamy do wyzwania. '''Uczestnik 6 - Jackie Jej dość szybko wyszło wykonanie rysunku. Potem zjedzenie potrawy. Dopiero przy drabinkach się męczyła, gdyż co krok dostawała wodą. Jackie: '''Widzę, że Szef ma jeszcze siłę? '''Szef: '''Ta, już zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do tego wszystkiego. :P Po kilku potknięciach udało jej się ukończyć tą część wyzwania. I zjawiła się na następnej. '''Szef: '''Kto wygrał wyzwanie dla drużyny w 3 odcinku TDI? '''Jackie: '''To był bezsennotlon? To Gwen. '''Gwen: I znowu pytanie związane ze mną xD Szef: '''Kto prowadził podsumowania TD na Planie? '''Jackie: '''Bridgette i... Gwen? NIE! Bridgette i Geoff! xD '''Szef: '''Jak nazywała się kapela Duncana? '''Jackie: '''Sznyclowe bandziory. '''Szef: '''Ok. Jackie szybko udała się do tarcz i strzeliła do nich prawidłowo. '''Devin: '''Chris! Te tarcze to jakiś banał! Nawet pięciolatek strzeliłby do nich za pierwszym razem! '''Chris: '''Topher do jednej z nich nie strzelił xD Wtem zaczęli się śmiać z Tophera. '''Topher: Bardzo śmieszne (sarkazm) Chris: 'Jackie - 105 sekund! # Gwen (69s.) # Devin (104s.) # Jackie (105s.) # Topher (123s.) # Fatih (141s.) # Ursula (142s.) '''Chris: '''I został ostatni uczestnik! Clem, gotowa? Clementine wystartowała bardzo szybko. W mgnieniu oka narysowała Szefa na kartce. '''Szef: '''O w mordę! Ależ się dziewczyna postarała :) Potem bez zbędnego przedłużania zjadła danie. '''Clementine: '''Nawet niezłe. Potem przeskoczyła przez płotki. I zjawiła się u Szefa przy 4 strefie. '''Szef: '''Dobra... daj mi chwilę oddechu! Szef był już zmęczony tym wyzwaniem. '''Clementine: '''Czas, dawaj te pytania! '''Szef: '''Dobra! Ze względu na to, że się ociągałem - masz tylko dwa. '''Uczestnicy: '''EJ! '''Chris: '''Rozsądnie. :P '''Szef: '''Kto był przedostatni w 14 odcinku RR? '''Clementine: '''Rockowcy. '''Szef: '''I ostatnie pytanie tego dnia... Jak ma na drugie imię B? '''Clementine: '''Beverly? Szef przytaknął, a Clementine udała się do ostatniej strefy. '''Clementine: '''E tam. Ta broń to złom... Wyjęła z kieszeni swój pistolet i zestrzeliła trzy tarcze w mgnieniu oka i udała się do mety. '''Chris: '''Clementine... 61 sekund. '''Clementine: '''Bardzo satysfakcjonujący wynik. '''Chris: '''ALE nie strzelałaś z takiej broni, jak wszyscy, a ze swojej, więc... "-10", czyli 71 sekund! Clementine strzeliła nad głową Chrisa. '''Clementine: '''Ty sobie żartujesz? '''Chris: '''Nie! Wynikiem 69 sekund wygrywa Gwen! I to ona ma nietykalność, a nie Clem. Ursula, uzyskałaś najgorszy wynik. Sorry, ale twoja przygoda z programem dobiegła końca. '''Ursula: '''Miło mi było z wami konkurować. Fatih, będę trzymała za ciebie kciuki ;* '''Fatih: '''Nie zawiodę cię, Ursulo. Pocałowali się. '''Chris: '''Cóż, czas wyeliminować drugą osobę za niedługo ceremonia! Ceremonia '''Chris:'Dziś pianki wedrują do... ... ... GWEN ... ... JACKIE... ... ... TOPHERA!I to bez podmiany głosów! ... ... CLEM ... ... Zagrożeni są Devin iFatih!A odpada... ... ... DEVIN! 'Devin:'Co?Czemu? ;( 'Clementine:'STOP!Rezygnuję! '''Wszyscy: :OOOOO Chris:'CO?!Nie nie pozwalam! '''Clementine:'Przecież mnie nienawidzisz,więc czemu? 'Chris:'Owsem nie nawidzę cię,ale nie chcę zebyś odpadła w ten sposób!Może przez dyskwalifikacje czy coś... 'Clementine:'Okej. Podeszła do Tophera,kopnęła do w orzeszki,następnie dzieliła go tak mocno po twarzy,że wyleciały mu 2 zęby,a następnie na głowe założyła mu jego własne majtki. 'Clementine:'Proszę,pobiłam uczestnika.Możesz mnie wyrzucić? 'Chris:'Akurat Tophera to ty możesz bić dzień i noc!Ja i tak cię nie wyrzucę! Clem do niego podeszła i kopnęła go w kostkę.Ten zwiał się z bólu. 'Chris:'Boli!Ale wciąż mówię nie! 'Clementine:'W porządku!Jackie wiesz,że Topher podmienił głosy na Cja? 'Jackie:'Tak i co? 'Clementine:'Chris mu kazał!I tak samo z Sanders! '''Wszyscy: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Chris i Tophe zaczęli się pocić. 'Clementine:'Od początku mieli sojusz.Topher miał podmieniać na nas głosy i tak dotrzeć do finału,jednak zdaliście sobie z tego sprawę,więc Chris sprzedał widzą tanią bajczkę,że Topher odpadnie gdy jeszcze raz podmieni głosy,a dziś to zrobił! 'Devin:'Ty szujo! >:( 'Clementine:'Topher miał mieć ułatwione zadania i w ten sposób zawsze wygrywać,ale jak widać nawet z tym ułatwieniem nie daje sobie rady.W finale miał spotkać się z najsłabszym ogniwem-Jackie,a po zwycięstwu podzielić się z Chrisem! 'Chris:'Clem dosyć! >:( 'Clementine:'Sami producenci o tym nie wiedzą!A dodatkowo pod wyspą znajduje się Atla... Chris zrzucił ją do łódki,wprost na Ursule. 'Chris:'Szybko!Do Kanady czy gdziekolwiek! >:( Łódka szybko odpłynęła.Każdy spojrzał się z gniewem w oczach na Chrisa i Tophera. 'Chris:'Hehe...Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku! (wymuszony uśmiech) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Dwa Oblicza Pahkitew - odcinki